


Relief

by Coheed275



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 05:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coheed275/pseuds/Coheed275
Summary: Lucario finally gets some alone time after several weeks of not being able to get away from his trainer. However, his alone time becomes interrupted by someone else.





	Relief

Finally, after far too much waiting, Lucario ran into the forest on his own, at last free from his trainer. It had been a few weeks since he'd been let out to wander, and though he cared for his trainer greatly, he'd become increasingly annoyed as time passed without a break to get away.

He enjoyed running out on his own. Though he loved the trainer life, he felt a sense of nostalgia just running through a forest, testing his speed and strength by kicking off of trees of leaping over rocks. The cool air running through his fur, the blissful calm of silence, save his feet sprinting through the grass. It was the most peaceful feeling in the world.

There was another reason for his eagerness to get away, however. He really needed to get off.

With how long it had been, Lucario decided not to even bother searching for a willing pokemon to take part in getting rid of his built up energy. He continued his sprint through the forest for around an hour, traveling almost ten miles away from his trainer, deep into the woods to find a private place. He slowed down towards the end of the hour, feeling refreshed from the workout, and eventually found a perfect spot.

Pushing through some bushes, Lucario stumbled upon a small area of lush grass where no trees had laid their roots. The bushes he pushed through were part of a network, which created a sort of hiding place in combination with the dense trees near them. He walked back out of the bushes, and noticed that unless he was trying to find something, he couldn't see much inside. He stepped back in, seeing that the grass grew taller in this tiny, isolated spot, and a large rock rested towards the edge. "Perfect," he said to himself.

Before beginning, Lucario knelt down and closed his eyes, sensing the immediate aura around him. He detected no sign of a pokemon nearby, and decided he was alone enough to get things going.

Lucario sat down on the grass, and leaned his back against the large rock, letting out a sigh of content. For a few minutes, he simply sat there, enjoying a break from both being in a pokeball and in his trainer's company. When he decided to start, he felt no need to even imagine something sexy in his mind. The wait lasted so much longer than usual; when Lucario brought down a paw between his legs, his pink member eagerly revealed itself from its sheath, hardening and quivering against Lucario's touch.

"Mmm…" Lucario moaned softly, leaning his head back even more and closing his eyes. This was exactly what he needed. He let his legs lie flat and spread them out a bit more as he stroked up and down his throbbing shaft.

Already, a few drops of precum leaked out the tip of his cock, and Lucario reached his other paw down to spread the liquid around his sensitive tip, all his tension simply melting away. It felt so good to just be alone. He was unaware that someone else had drawn near.

From the other side of the bushes, someone watched with intrigue, crouching silently, a coy smile growing. Peeking in through the bushes, a pokemon stared at Lucario's dick, eager to get closer.

"Oh my, that looks  _delicious._ "

In a flash, Lucario sprung up from the ground, an aura sphere already half formed on one paw, and he thrust out the attack in the direction of the sound. He'd let his guard down when he started masturbating, startled to discover someone had been spying on him.

The aura sphere left a gaping hole in the bush, but Lucario saw no pokemon. He stood ready in a fighting stance. "Show yourself," he said.

Through the bushes toppled a male Braixen, laughing hysterically. Lucario spun to attack at the movement, but then just stood there, confused. He stared down at the pokemon for a few moments, his patience thinning. "What's so funny?" he said in a demanding tone.

Braixen calmed his laughter and opened his eyes. "You have no idea how hilarious it was to watch you stand there in a battle ready stance while sporting a RAGING boner," he replied, nearly falling into a pit of laughter again. His voice sounded younger, a bit of a higher tone than Lucario's more gruff speech.

Lucario looked down, and his cheeks turned a deep shade of red, seeing he indeed still sported a full hard-on between his legs. "That doesn't matter," he said, shaking his head. "I was clearly having a private moment, and you ruined it. I should destroy you right now."

Braixen sat up, his laughter slowing to a stop. "Hey there, that's big talk," he said. He pulled his stick out from his tail, the tip lighting on fire as he did so. "I've never seen a pokemon like you before, but I can tell you've got some steel type in you. Wanna put your words to the test?"

Lucario shook his head in anger, still embarrassed by the whole thing. "No, I just want you to leave," he said back. "You interrupted something I've been waiting to do, so just go."

"You know…" Braixen stood up all the way, and looked at Lucario with a seductive grin as he put away his stick. "I could stay, and help you out with that."

It didn't matter how long it had been, this pokemon was just annoying and intrusive, and Lucario wasn't having any of it. He folded his arms and smirked. "And what makes you think I'm interested in males?"

"Well, your boner still hasn't dropped any…"

Lucario looked down, and the deep blush returned to his face. Anger prevented him from admitting it to himself at first, but this pokemon in front of him was damned attractive. Just like Braixen had never seen a Lucario before, Lucario had never seen a Braixen. He shared some features with Lucario, paws, a tail, similar ears, and a bipedal stance. The mixture of yellow, white and red gave Braixen a fiery appearance, and down by his black legs, Lucario could see hints of a cock, starting to catch up to Lucario's in hardness. This pokemon would be hot on a normal day, but today, with how long Lucario had waited for release, now that he let himself take a good look at the fiery fox, his member made a noticeable twitch.

Braixen's smile grew, and he slowly stepped closer and closer to Lucario, until he stood face to face with him, their bodies nearly touching. "I'm guessing by your silence you were realizing how gorgeous I am. You're pretty damn attractive yourself, so how about it? I think I could use some relief."

"I…" Lucario's brain was playing catch up with his physical desires. A simple yes was all he needed to say, but for some reason it wasn't coming out.

Braixen gently ran a paw up Lucario's arm. "Ooh, that's nice," he said, feeling the muscle. "You belong to a trainer, don't you?" Braixen shivered at the thought. Trainer pokemon were always significantly stronger than pokemon in the wild. This Lucario could probably work him better than any pokemon in the forest.

Lucario gave in. He leaned down and thrust his mouth forward, bringing Braixen into a powerful kiss. This kiss wasn't the kind that felt tender, intimate, loving. This was an eager, lustful, passionate kiss that made Braixen's erection catch up to Lucario's in mere seconds. Lucario immediately thrust his tongue into Braixen's mouth, and Braixen returned the favor, their tongues wrestling hard against each other, battling for dominance.

Continuing the kiss, Lucario grabbed Braixen and pulled him in close, their aching shafts now pressing against each other. Braixen slowly reached a paw in between their bodies, and rubbed it along the side of both their cocks, inducing a moan from Lucario. The soft touch of another pokemon's paw on him gave ten times the relief of his own. He mirrored Braixen's actions, reaching his own paw down and stroking along the other side of their pulsating members. Each of their erections leaked out several drops of precum, and the puddles merged with each other before slowly running down to their balls.

In need of some air, Lucario broke the kiss, and both pokemon panted for breath, still slowly jerking each other off, their mouths hanging open in the pleasure of the moment. Once breathing normally again, Braixen's gaping jaw closed into a devious grin, and he stopped his strokes along their shafts, bringing both his paws to rest on Lucario's chest.

"So, tell me a bit about yourself," Braixen said. He then took a small step back from Lucario and slowly dropped to his knees. Lucario knew exactly where he was headed, and his body ached for it, trembling in anticipation. "I've never seen someone like you before. What kind of pokemon are you?"

After proposing the question, Braixen's knees finally landed in the soft grass, and his head was level with Lucario's large, pink shaft. It was larger than his own, and definitely a competitor for the largest he'd seen. He ran his paws up the back of Lucario's thighs, up to his ass, then pulled Lucario's hips forward a bit. Braixen leaned his head in underneath Lucario's towering dick, and opened his mouth wide to take in his plump sack.

Lucario groaned out again, the pleasure combined with the wait driving him wild. He looked down at this fiery fox working him. One ball was being fondled by Braixen's tongue, completely inside his mouth. His dick rested on Braixen's face, and a bit of precum had leaked out to land on the pokemon's fur. Lucario couldn't remember a sight better than that, and nearly came from the view alone.

"I'm called… Lucario…" he managed to get out, moaning in pleasure again as Braixen switched to his other ball. "I'm fighting and steel… you got the steel right…" Braixen was an absolute expert, and playing with Lucario's balls without moving on to the shaft made him ache for release even more. "I can sense auras… and use aura as an attacking force…"

Braixen slowly let Lucario's sack out of his mouth with a pop, and a drop of saliva fell from them as they hung back in their normal position. "Interesting…" Braixen said. His paws were still on Lucario's ass, and he gave it a gentle rub. "Well, I'm called Braixen, fire and psychic, and you've seen my special stick. Oh, and the stick in my tail is nice too." Braixen chuckled to himself, and despite how terrible the joke was, Lucario couldn't help but chuckle a bit too. Braixen ran his tongue all the way from Lucario's base to his sensitive tip, lapping at a bit of precum that rested there. Lucario's knees trembled, and he was struggling to stay standing. "So what can you sense with this aura power of yours?"

"Presence of people and pokemon, and sometimes I can predict movements," Lucario explained. He concentrated on Braixen for a moment, and his mind signaled him about Braixen's next plan. "For example, you're about to-FUCK!"

The curse slipped out from Lucario as Braixen showed off more of his skill, taking the entirety of Lucario's dick into his mouth, part of it pushing back into his throat. His mouth was so warm, so wet, again Lucario fought back a powerful orgasm. "You're about to do that…" Lucario finished.

Braixen let out a small giggle, sending vibrations through Lucario's member and increasing his pleasure even more. He then slid his head back, all the way until just Lucario's tip remained in his mouth, and after playfully flicking his tongue across it, engulfed Lucario's cock once more, smothering it with his saliva. He knew the more slick the blowjob, the better, and Braixen also knew exactly where he wanted this cock soon. As he got into a rhythm of bobbing, sucking, and licking, he used his psychic abilities to begin manipulating and stretching his asshole, warming up the muscle to ensure it was ready for the ramming Braixen desired.

Looking down as pleasure rocked his body, Lucario caught sight of some sort of faint glow beneath Braixen's tail. He caught on to Braixen's entire plan, and frankly, had absolutely no problems with it. Lucario liked being top, and he had plenty of pent up energy to take out on this wanting pokemon.

Seeing that Braixen wanted to be the bottom this entire time, Lucario got a bit more aggressive, reaching a paw down and placing it on the back of Braixen's head, beginning to thrust his hips in time with Braixen's bobbing, pushing into his mouth harder. "Oh, yes…" Lucario groaned, and Braixen clearly enjoyed it as well, beginning to vigorously stroke his own shaft.

The incredible blowjob continued a while longer, until Braixen had the large dick drenched in his natural lubricant, and he'd warmed up his anal muscles nicely. When he popped Lucario’s cock out of his mouth, coughing for a moment after how far back it reached, he spoke up. "How about you show me what getting caught by a trainer does for your strength?" Braixen said coyly.

Lucario let out a low growl at the comment, primal urges quickly taking over more and more of his thought. He knelt down, placing his paws underneath Braixen's armpits, and lifted the pokemon up as if he weighed nothing at all. Braixen gasped in surprise, and Lucario carried the pokemon over to one of the trees that marked the edge of this strange, secluded area.

Lucario set Braixen down, turned him around, and bent him over. Braixen quickly placed his paws against the tree to brace himself. Lucario ran his paws down Braixen's back, lower, lower, until he was looking at the fox's gorgeous ass. His asshole looked amazingly tight, and his throbbing dick and balls hung underneath it. Braixen wiggled his ass a bit, showing Lucario his desperate need.

Lucario placed his paws on Braixen's hips and lined up his cock, as he, too, was eager to continue. Carefully, Lucario pushed his tip against Braixen's entrance, but the copious amount of saliva and Braixen's smart warmup plan made pressing in easy. With a bit more force, his tip popped in, and Lucario wasted no more time, ramming himself balls deep into Braixen's ass.

Braixen cried out, his warmup not quite preparing him for that, but he could care less. Lucario held there for a moment to let Braixen adjust, and he'd never felt more full in his life. He flexed his ass muscles, squeezing down on Lucario's throbbing cock, making the fit tighter than it already was. His own dick leaked out even more precum, and he brought one of his paws off the tree to stroke himself again.

Once Lucario started moving, he didn't move slowly. He swung his hips back until nearly all his shaft left Braixen's entrance, then slammed in hard, grunting in ecstasy. The slippery yet insanely tight fit drove him wild, and he pummeled in and out of Braixen's ass, making sure the fiery fox would walk funny for a couple of days.

Braixen panted, his entire body rocking with each powerful thrust Lucario slammed into him. His tongue fell out of his mouth as he panted heavily, lost in the unbelievable pleasure. After a few more thrusts, Lucario found his prostate, and Braixen moaned loudly, his dick quivering and throbbing harder from the stimulation. Lucario noticed the moan and knew what he'd found. He then continued to attack the prostate, again and again, fucking Braixen into next week.

Lucario was stimulating him so well, Braixen stopped jerking himself off and braced himself against the tree with both paws again. He could feel his orgasm approaching without any work on his part. "Oh fuck, yes…" He moaned.

The pokemon ramming him wasn't far off either. Lucario's balls began to tense up, and they were about to make up for several weeks without release. "Fuck, I'm close…" he breathed.

Nearing his climax, Lucario started thrusting even faster, making Braixen's eyes roll back in his head for a moment. Braixen panted harder and harder, his pleasure building by the second, and at last he couldn't take it anymore.

Cum jetted out of Braixen's cock, shooting hard enough to reach the tree in front of him. His orgasm rocked his body with more pleasure than he'd ever experienced, and with each burst of jizz his ass clenched down hard on Lucario's still thrusting cock.

The increased tightness was too much for Lucario, and with one final thrust, he exploded deep inside Braixen's ass. Gushes of hot, thick semen poured out of Lucario's member. He kept cumming, his orgasm more powerful than any he'd felt before, as if he was unloading the several weeks’ worth of cum he'd been holding in all at once. "Ah!" He yelled, feeling his own seed begin to lubricate his still unloading member.

After an incredibly large load, Lucario's cock finally relaxed, and neither pokemon moved for several seconds, still in their pleasure highs from the end of their relief session. Lucario then slowly pulled out of Braixen's ass, and immediately some of his semen dripped out from the entrance, falling onto the ground.

"Fuck…" Braixen breathed, loving the feeling of such a big load pooling inside him. He clenched up, wanting to hold it all in for a moment, before relaxing once more and letting it take its own course. He looked down at the tree, and saw he'd painted the trunk quite a bit with his own orgasm.

Lucario walked back to the rock and collapsed against it, his member beginning to soften, his lungs still breathing heavily. Braixen turned and joined him, sitting down to Lucario's right and rubbing a paw on his thigh. "Damn, that was…" Lucario couldn't even find words. He now felt incredibly lucky that this pokemon showed up. He would've had to masturbate multiple times to get the level of relief he felt now. "I was pissed when you got here, but now I'm glad you came," he said.

"Don't discredit yourself, you're damn good," Braixen said with a chuckle, still panting for breath.

"This secluded area is quite intriguing," Lucario mentioned, looking around again. "I'm glad it's here, but it's odd. The forest is so thick, but this spot is perfect for hiding out to… do what we just did. Even bushes help the trees hide it from the rest of the forest."

Braixen smiled. "I'll let you in on a little secret," Braixen said. "I made this place."

Lucario looked at Braixen in shock. "You did?"

"Yep, and you used it for its purpose," Braixen explained, laughing. "Finding another gay pokemon can be hard sometimes, so if I can't find one, I come here to rub one out. I also bring guys here if we're looking for some place private."

Lucario was baffled by the chance of that. "So, when you found me…"

"I was on my way to do exactly what you were doing," Braixen said. "But turns out, luck was looking down on me tonight, because I found someone with a  _delicious_ cock waiting for me."

They both laughed, and sat in a delightful silence for a minute. Lucario then spoke up. "Well, I should probably get back to my trainer," he said with a tone of reluctance, then looked at Braixen again. "But hey, we're hanging out in the area for a couple weeks at least, training up before our next big challenge. Maybe I'll come out here to get some relief again. Maybe a pokemon will start peeking through the bushes and help me out with that."

Braixen smiled widely at the thought. "I think you've got yourself a deal."


End file.
